Alone in the Dark
Jared is struggling to hold in his frustration as he plays Alone in the Dark. Synopsis This is another game that Jared was looking forward to, as he played the original game as a child. The original game came out in 1992, and was considered to be much different than anything else out there for being cinematic. It involved running rather than fighting enemies with puzzles and deathtraps everywhere. Jared discusses the plot. It has good gameplay and an interesting story. The new Alone in the Dark game takes all of what made the original great away. Jared introduces the game and mentions the new blinking mechanic. Jared discusses the plot and makes a joke about the cracks in the floor breaking yourself into oblivion. Resident Evil copied the original Alone in the Dark, now Alone in the Dark is copying Resident Evil - but the controls are much worse. There is also imprecise platforming with a confusing camera. Suddenly, as soon as the player picks up a weapon, the controls feel identical to Resident Evil, and this can throw players off. It is also possible to play in first person. This mode is really good for extreme fire extinguishing action. Fire plays a large role in this game, and it actually looks pretty impressive. After more stupid platforming, and coming across a corrupted woman, credits roll. The game is separated into episodes - poorly. The demon voice is also very generic and has terrible dialogue. Melee is very awkward and imprecise, leading to flailing objects around. Jared finds the ability to move bodies around hilarious. The driving sections are the worst part of the game with floaty controls. Turning a corner causes the back of the car to wildly swing out. The player is supposed to jump through a window to end the section, but Jared fell through the world four times! And when it did finally work, the world didn't even load until the car almost landed! Getting a serious injury means the player has seven minutes to find bandages or bleed to death. It happens infrequently, so players will never have bandages on them, and they're difficult to find. The characters injuries are only shown by wounds on their body, which is good in theory, but doesn't work well, and it looks bad. They put patches of hurt skin hanging off the character model. There is an empty park to traverse through with nothing to find in it. Jared is frustrated that the likable character in the first game, became this unlikable asshole. They don't even look alike, and ignores the events of Alone in the Dark The New Nightmare. Then there is an even worse driving section. Jared then fights a relatively easy Bat Tornado boss. Jared discusses Sarah's kidnapping, followed by CPR gameplay! The next decent mechanic involves placing an explosive on a spider and get it to go back to the nest. The inventory involves looking down into Edward's jacket and being able to mix objects together. However, the game doesn't pause, and there is very limited inventory size. There are a few more decent puzzles before extreme fork lift action! Jared discusses the unnecessary park sections. After another driving section, Jared gets to the boss fight that takes Sarah hostage, and Edward just shoots him. Jared discusses the endings, and he prefers the bad ending, because he got to shoot Sarah. The endings have a lot to be desired. There is a lot of potential, and a lot of ideas. They had too many ideas, and the game suffered for it, and the music is good too. However, the open world, patch injuries and multiple endings were unneccessary. If there was just focus and more bug testers. Category:ProReview Category:Videos